scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tigger and the Beanstalk
TheBeckster1000's third spoof of Mickey and the Beanstalk. Cast *Tigger as Mickey Mouse *Rabbit as Donald Duck *Winnie the Pooh as Goofy *Elsa as The Singing Harp *The Beast as Willie The Giant *Simba as Ludwig Von Drake *Zazu as Herman The Bootle Beetle Movie Used *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) Footage Disney *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Book of Pooh (2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) *Frozen (2013) Gallery Tigger-the-tigger-movie-5.2.jpg|Tigger as Mickey Mouse Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Rabbit as Donald Duck Winnie-the-pooh-quotes.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Goofy Elsa as Emily.png|Elsa as The Singing Harp The Beast.jpg|The Beast as Willie the Giant Simba.jpg|Simba as Ludwig Von Drake Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Herman The Bootle Beetle (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Tigger and the Beanstalk Part 1 - Introduction/"My, What a Happy Day" *Tigger and the Beanstalk Part 2 - An Awful Event *Tigger and the Beanstalk Part 3 - Tigger's Magic Beans *Tigger and the Beanstalk Part 4 - A Beanstalk Sprouts *Tigger and the Beanstalk Part 5 - Reaching The Castle *Tigger and the Beanstalk Part 6 - The Beast ("Fee Fi Fo Fum") *Tigger and the Beanstalk Part 7 - My Favorite Dream *Tigger and the Beanstalk Part 8 - The Chase/A Beast Surprise Visit *Tigger and the Beanstalk Part 9 - End Credits Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Mickey and the Beanstalk Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs